The Knight's Legacy
by short1830
Summary: It's been decades since Salem and her compatriots had been dealt with, but now a new threat arises, one that threatens to end the hunters of yesterday. Join the next generation as the grow up to fight a war they never knew existed, and to defend their family from a war that shouldn't have been their's.
1. The Knight's Legacy

**A/N: Here it is, the thing people may or may not have been waiting for, if you have been waiting for this I applaud you, if not, welcome to a new story of mine. I've sorta worked out a schedule I just have to stick to it. Anyway follow the story if you want to be able to keep up with it, with my piece said I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Knight's Legacy**

"Long ago, when dragons ruled the skies and knights rode on horses, there was a boy. The legend calls him by many names, but I'll just call him Knight. Knight was a small scrawny kid with no worries at all and a loving family to support him. He felt like he had it all, he even joined a school to teach kids how to fight evil monsters and keep peace. He was even a hit with a princess." The daughter promptly rolled her eyes.

"He ain't did nuthn' cool... Why'd a princess like him if he didn't save her from a tower?" She asked, because everyone knows that a knight can't have a princess unless they save her from a tower. Her dad didn't seem to agree.

"It was a school. Not real life sweetie, he didn't have to save anyone yet." Her dad chided as he began to tell the story again. "But fate didn't see the same thing he did and ruined his life. He lost his mother, dog, memories, and the princess. He was alone." She gasped and grabbed his wrist, her face filled with hurt and sorrow.

"Why?! He didn't seem like a bad person!" Her dad chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, the story isn't over yet." She nodded and let her dad continue. "He never was the same after that. He didn't like talking and he didn't want to be noticed, but he was still helpful to anyone who asked, and that's how he made a brand new friend... The story isn't real specific on the name so what do you want to call him?"

"Prince!" She spouted, she just wanted to keep the theme going. Her dad laughed and ruffled her hair, she quickly fixed him with an amazingly cute glare. "Prince it is. Prince and Knight became best of friends. Prince was Knight's voice and Knight was Prince's brain. The two were a perfect team. They breezed through school and soon went to a Hero School, where they learned how to get even stronger and smarter. They even gained two more friends, they were moving up."

"But... What about the princess that knew Knight before everyone else?" She said softly, scared that she wasn't in the story anymore, her father of course knew the answer. "She-"

"Lance, is Sky asleee-... Oh... Hey you two..." Her mother was leaning on the door frame with a small grin and bright eyes. Sky always wanted hair like her, it was so long and soft that Sky couldn't help but want it.

"Hey mom!" Sky waved to her mother excitedly as she started to walk up, her mother always seemed just as excited as she did. "Hey Sky, why aren't you asleep yet?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around Sky and pulled her into her side. "Because I wanted dad to tell me a story."

She raised an eyebrow and then look over to Sky's father, "Oh yeah? What was it about?" Her dad chuckled and looked away, but he didn't seem to want to answer, so Sky did. "It was about a Knight who was struggling, then he started to have awesome luck... But you still never said where the princess went..." She said as she tugged on Lance's arm. He looked down to her and smiled before he kissed her head.

"They got married and lived happily ever after." Sky jumped up and down, elated that the princess got her true love and the Knight was happy again, she hoped her life would be as easy. She tried her best to wrap her tiny arms around her mother and father, only managing get an arm just around their backs. "I love you guys." They both kissed her head and hugged her.

"We love you too Sky, but you need to get to bed." In an instant she was ready to put up a fight, "I don't wanna!" She pouted as she crossed her arms and tilted her nose up to the sky with a defiant expression on her face. She clearly didn't want to go to bed. Both parents looked at each other and it was Yang who gestured down to her. Lance sighed but nodded.

"Sky, you have to go to sleep, otherwise we'll be late to get you to school. And you want to go see Bron and Raj, don't you?" Sky gasped and looked up to her dad with excitement etched into her face. "Raj and Bron are gonna be there? I haven't seen them in years!" It had only been a few days...

Both Lance and Yang laughed. "Yep, and I think you'd make them sad if you didn't go." Yang said with sarcastic worry, but Sky didn't know what sarcasm was yet so she gasped, got under the covers and curled up. "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad!"

Yang and Lance stood from the bed and walked to the door. "Goodnight Sky, we'll see you in the morning." Lance said softly as he closed the door behind them. When Lance turned around, he was met with beautiful lilac eyes and a teasing smile.

"So... Knight huh?" Lance chuckled and looked away from her, "Well... She wanted a story... And I don't really remember all that many..." Lance was embarrassed to say the least, but he was just doing it in good fun, he doubted Sky would even remember it in a week or so.

"Ugh, come on Knight. We have company." Yang's face contorted into serious one and she began to walk downstairs. Lance sighed, placed a hand on Sky's door, and then followed after Yang. He hated company, most of the time it was for information, the other times it was just to hang out... But the look on Yang's face suggested it wasn't the latter.

Yang and Lance got off the stairs and walked into the living room where he saw his team as well as Yang's team, and of course, Oscar, who had taken Ozpin's place as Headmaster at Beacon. All of them seemed to be quiet, with not even Vik or Ruby making a sound. Lance looked around and noted that each huntsman in this room had their weapon, Oscar included.

"Hello Lance, it is a pleasure seeing you." Oscar said with a bow, no one else spoke. "Oscar, what is it? You never show up unless somethings wrong." Oscar chuckled and sat down on the couch next to Glynda who didn't looked to have aged much. There was no emotion discernible in her face as she handed Lance her pad and stepped away, "Yesterday this was sent to our office at Beacon."

 ** _Teams LAVA and RWBY, we have let your little monster run around long enough, we will no longer turn a blind eye to him or his kin. All of your families have now been contaminated and must be purged of the virus. Meaning you all must die for this world to be a safer place. We do hope you understand, the Collectors are only doing what needs to be done. It's a shame, really. All of your children came out beautifully._**

 ** _-Collectors_**

Lance's eyes seemed dull and his body was tense. Someone had threatened not only him, but his little girl. Lance decided at that moment, all of these Collectors needed to die, and his team would be behind it. "Did they attack anyone?" Lance asked as he looked up from the tablet. None of them looked keen on answering. Thankfully Ruby did.

"No... Or they tried to attack WATR, in Vacuo... The only ones that got killed were Collectors." Ruby informed quietly her expression hard to understand. Vik wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. The two stayed silent.

"Sulus and I are going to be moving back to Menagerie, we have a combat school being built Kuo Kuana." Blake said softly, earning looks of worry from her team, Yang especially. "What do you mean?! What happened to RWBY for life?" Yang asked exasperatedly as she grabbed onto Blake's arm. "It's not just me leaving!" Blake pointed to Weiss who sent her an icey glare.

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" Weiss yelled at Blake, before she was placed in a hug not even an Ursa could escape, it was Ruby doing the hugging. "YOU CAN'T GO!" Ruby shouted, even as Weiss tried to get away.

Lance placed a hand on his chin and began to pace the room. While the girls argued he was thinking of a way to get them to stay, but it wasn't easy. Weiss had the Atlas Military as personal security now that she was the CEO of SDC. And Blake had all of Menagerie and the reclaimed White Fang at her side. And if Blake was building a combat school on the island, that meant she had professional Huntsman and Huntresses as teachers. The two were nigh untouchable. They would be safe.

"Go... As soon as you can." Lance said loud enough that the girls stopped arguing and attention was drawn to him. "It's safer than being in Vale." Yang looked defeated, as much could be said for Ruby but they knew he was right.

"I won't be leaving yet... The building will take a few years, but as soon as it's completed I'll be leaving." Blake didn't seem to want to leave as a small smile graced her lips. Weiss snuck away from Ruby's death grip and sputtered for air and when she finished she glared back at Ruby. "I was trying to say that I was not sure yet! Dealings in Atlas are never certain, and currently the largest legal battle in history is taking place over who the rightful owner of the SDC. It will take some time." Weiss said as she adjusted her elegant dress, it had been ruffled after Ruby's 'hug'.

"What about the children?..." Amara asked quietly as she looked to Arthur for answer. Lance hadn't noticed until now that everyone was here... But none of their kids were. Lance was seconds away from laying into them before Vik spoke up. "Don't worry boss. All the kids are at Juane's." Lance sighed in relief.

"They don't need to know... Hell they wouldn't understand." Arthur responded to Amara as he sat down next to her and held her softly. "That doesn't mean we should feel okay with letting them go to Signal." Amara countered. She was dead set with the kids being home schooled.

"Mrs. Zenth, are you not applying for a position in Signal?" Glynda droned without even looking up from her tablet. "I am." Amara said softly. Amara had decided that since she was one of the more weaker Huntresses, she would help others emotionally, therefore becoming a guidance counselor.

"Then you will be one of many professional Huntsman working at that school. With Mr. Arc, Mr. Ren, and Mrs. Valkyrie, I doubt anything will come to harm the children." Glynda's words seemed to calm Amara ever so slightly, but Yang still felt the need to help.

"And plus, my dad and Qrow are still there." Amara looked to Yang with the blankest expression when Yang said Qrow. "Yang... You are like a sister to me, but you uncle is very accident prone..." Yang opened her mouth to argue, then closed it when she didn't have anything to say.

"In the end however, all roads lead home. The children will more than likely want to attend the school their parents went to and I doubt anyone wants to send them anywhere else." Oscar said flatly as he picked up his new addiction, his coffee mug filled with coffee, and sipped it. Neither Blake or Weiss had anything to say about that. Oscar stood quietly and began to walk out with Ozpin's cane in hand. "I will contact your team leaders if anything arises, please make sure to get some sleep, I believe everyone will be having an early morning." That was the last thing Oscar said as him and Glynda left Lance's house and headed for Beacon.

Once they left, two males slowly appeared near the door. Lance recognized them instantly. Sulus Sol and Remy Vanet. Sulus Sol was around six foot with light grey, almost white hair that was shaved on the sides on top was gelled and combed neatly, his light blue eyes almost rivaled Sky's. he was dressed in a white button up dress shirt with a dove tail back, still not managing to hide his snow leopard tail. Under the dress shirt was a light blue t-shirt that was tucked into his black pants. Remy Vanet looked as if he was coming from a high class date, wearing a black suit jacket that had been buttoned once in the middle, allowing his burgundy colored shirt to show. His rusty colored hair matched his fox tail perfectly and his burgundy eye scanned the room.

"Sooo... What was that about?" Remy asked with a cheesy smile as he moved his hand from Sulus' shoulder. Remy may have expected a warm welcoming, he didn't get that. "You dofus! Why did you come here!?" Weiss roared as she smacked his chest. His raised his hands in surrender and backed up. "Me Sully got worried so we came check on you guys..."

Sulus got the same treatment.

"Why you insufferable rat, who said follow me?!" Blake said as she grabbed a hold of Sulus' ear and pulled hard. "Ow! Come on kitty cat, let go alright? We were already dropping the kids off with Juane when he said that everyone seemed to be heading here, so we came scoped it out, and when we saw all the cars parked outside we had to come check it out, now let go!" Sulus pleaded, luckily, she let go.

"Daddy?"

Lance sighed, glared at Sulus and Remy forma second, then turned and smiled at Sky who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" Lance walked up to her and picked her up in his arm's she seemed to enjoy that. "I heard some yelling so I came see what it was." She smiled to Blake. "Aunty Blake, can you stop hurting Sully?" Sky asked innocently. Blake smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll do my best." Blake said as she walked up to Sky and took her from Lance's arms, she promptly went sit on the couch and soon all of the woman were talking with Sky, Yang included.

"Wait... Does she see'em all as aunts?" Remy asked quietly as he approached Lance. "Pretty much... Yang kinda trained her to do it." Lance said with a shrug. He didn't mind it, more people for her to care for, meant more people she would trust and love.

Vik and Arthur showed up on the other side of Lance and chuckled. "Man... What are we gonna do tomorrow? All of our kids are gonna be at school... 8 hours with nothing to do..." Vik said with a hint of sadness. "I know the feeling..." Arthur said, equally sad.

"We will have something to do." Lance reminded quietly as he turned to face the men. "We will all be hunting Collectors." All the guys nodded. Lance would hunt every single one of them down by himself, but Yang and Arthur might have tried to kill him for that.

"Lance, can you take Sky back to bed? She kinda passed out..." Lance turned and saw Sky asleep in Yang's arms, Sky's hair covering part of her face. Lance smiled and nodded. as he walked up he noticed the red in her eyes, and not from anger, but from lack of sleep. he scooped up Yang who made a slight squeal and then looked to Weiss.

"I need everyone gone. It's time for bed." Weiss nodded with a smile, before gravitational glyphs formed under the other men's feet and sent them flying out the front door. The women each waved their goodbyes and closed the door behind them.

Lance walked upstairs with the two most important things in his life and set them down in Sky's bed. Lance quickly laid behind Yang and pulled a cover up over all of them. "Goodnight Sunshine." Lance whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Lance." She whispered back before she fell asleep holding Sky. Lance soon found himself deep in sleep, his arms wrapped around Yang's waist tightly.

There was no place he would rather be.


	2. Small Fish In A Big Pond

**A/N: Tokk me long enough, remember when I said I totallyhad a schedule... I did, but then I got in a pretty bad mood, with that being said I just came out of it and have been working all night to push something out for you guys. But now that that's out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Small Fish In A Big Pond**

Metalic ringing and vibrations awake the sleeping family from their peacful slumber... But there was nothing peacful about Yang's reaction. She had a habit for punching her alarm clock. And in their current position, Lance was the alarm clock, so when he recieved a very hard hit to the jaw, he thanked anyone who could hear his thoughts for giving him an aura, he was sure she would have broken his nose again had it not been for his protective barrier. He grabbed Yang's hand and pushed gently it away as he sat up.

"Yang... Stop hitting things in your sleep." Though his aura soaked up the hit, it still didn't feel good. "Ugh... Noise... Shhh." Yang replied sleepily. Lance didn't mind. Yang had been on a mission with Ruby for the past week. And one does not simply take breaks with Ruby at the helm. No matter at what age, Lance was sure she would still be just as fast, and just as much as a hassel. He could see her causing hell for any nursing home.

"I'm ready dad!" Lance looked away from Yang, and his jaw dropped. Sky was dressed with her hair combed perfectly and a nice out fit as well. "You did this yourself?" He didn't even think his five year old self could tie a shoe, let alone get dressed and ready before his parents woke up. "Yep!" She answered as she held her hands behind her back.

Lance was definitly impressed. "Alright... Go down stairs, I'lll be down in a second to cook." Sky nodded and then zoomed off. Lance began to worry that Sky might get a semblance like Ruby's... He would be so very conflicted.

As Lance tried to go over Yang to get out of the rather small bed, his shirt was grabbed by the fistful and he was pulled into a deep kiss. His first instinct was to tilt his head and push down to deepen the kiss. After maybe a minute Lance was let go, his eyes found Yang's rather predatory gaze. "Hurry home... Its been a while since we... Talked." Lance nodded slowly and got off of her. She waved him off and went back to sleep.

Lance stumbled out of that room, still in shock, and headed down stars and to the kitchen where he saw Sky sitting there patiently, the pots necessary to cook already on the stove. "You're just full of surprises today." She giggled and pointed to the stove.

"I always watch you cook. I rememberized it." Lance laughed and went to work making breakfast for them, Yang included. "Dad?" Lance heard his daughter and look to see her. She was pained and her expression made it seem like she didn't want to talk.

"What is it sweetie?" Lance sat down in fromt of her, he was filled with concern, this was his daughter amd she looked upset. "Why do you go away for so long?" Because there are dangerous monsters that try to kill humans and faunas, and his job as a Huntsman is to kill them before that happens. He would go away weeks at a time to kill Grimm causing problems for villages outside the walls. Everyday there was just as dangerous as the last. The risk of death always high.

"I have to go help Santa with his Christmas list." Lance said as he turned back to his food and tried to contain his laughter as Sky gasped and began to talk about how good of a girl she had been over the year. It was adorable.

Lance finished cooking and slid a small plate of food over to Sky and sat down with his own. She didn't hesitate to chow down on it, making a satisfyied growning sound. Lance saw this and instantly negan to worry, what would she do with school food? Would she even eat it? Would he have to pack her a lunch? He didn't want to be known as the paremt who didn't feed their kid. "Sky... Do you want, me to make you a sandwitch for school today?"

Sky looked to him with a mouth full of food, thought, then swallowed. "PB and J!" Lance smiled and nodded. He quickly wemt to work on making her a samdwitch. He would have to tell Yang that Sky will be getting sandwitches from hom for lunch. He didn't mind doing it, he didn't want her to be hungry. Lance gabbed a ziploc bag and slid the samdwitch inside, then he hunted the kitchen for his lunch bag for when he's on missions ams slid the sandwitch inside amd put a juice in ther as well. He handed it to her and smiled.

"Don't give it to anyone and make sure to eat AT lunch, not nefore, okay?" Sky nodded and hopped down from her chair, she gave him a cute salute. "Aye, aye commander!" Lance ruffled her hair, amd the salute was replaced with a glare. "Not the hair!"

Lance couldn't help the smile that slid across his face. "You're just like your mom. Come on, let's get you to school." Lance grabbed the car keys and started to leave. Sky grabbed her backpack filled with school supplies and followed after her dad. The two got in the car and strapped on their seatbelts. Lance started the car and pulled off to Signal. As soon as the radio turmed on, Sky was singing some song as nest as she could, which was really just her making a sound close to the sound of the words.

Meanwhile, Lance was watching around them, noting the driver in front of them, he had his blinkers on for the past two blocks. The guy who bike rode from his house to a gym near back seat... Perfectly visible... Lance reached back and pulled a cover over it so Sky couldn't see. Lance had done his best to hide who and what he was from Sky. Lance didn't want her to know he was the Knight of Beacon. He just wanted to seem like Santa's helper so that way she would be good.

Lance pulled into Signal's drive way and him and his daughter got out pf the car. Sky grabbed a hold of Lance's hand as they walked. Lance noticed all of the parent's there. He even recognized some from Beacon. Some nodded to him with reapect as he searched for the few people he trusted around his daughter. Lance saw so many kids, he almost started to panic, what if he said something he wasn't supposed to? What if he cursed? Lance didn't want to find out.

"Lance?" Lance turned to see who had said his name, and thankfully, it was his sister-in-law, Amara. He turned to face her and was surprised to see her wearing a pink pencil skirt with a purple dress shirt and pink vest. Her hair was down and hardly past her shoulders. She was definitly catching some parents attention. She didn't look provacative, just beautiful. Lance felt Sky's hand leave his and soon Sky was running for Amara.

"Aunty!" Sky wrapped her arms around legs and hugged her. "You look pretty!" Sky complimented. Amara smiled and picked Sky up with one arm. "So do you." Amara said as she pecked Sky's cheek with a kiss. Sky giggled and looked around worriedly. "Where's Raj? Dad said he be here..."

"He's in class. Same place you need to go. You see that room over there?" Amara pointed to a room only a few feet away, but Lance could have sworn it twisted and strecthed into a mile. "Yeah! Is that where the others are?" Sky asked, she didn't even seem to notice the distance.

"It is. Wht don't ou go ahead and get in there. You'll love your teacher." Amara said with a knowing smile. Sky giggled, dropped from Amara's grip,and ran to the class. "Later dad!" She waved one final time before he disappeared into the class.

"Lance, you can calm down... Sky is in great hands, the Collectors would have to be stupid to attack here." Amara reassured as she set a soft hand on his shoulder, it didn't help his mood. "Remember when they attacked Vik in Beacon?" Lance didn't mean for it to be rude, but he was right, the Collectors didn't care who died as long as they got their target. And currently them and their kids were targets.

"I do." She pulled him around to face him, her eyes deadly and her grip tight. "And I remember Vik was able to fight the Collector off until she pissed him off. If Vik can do it by himself, then I'm sure we can do it." Amara was determined to keep the kids safe. Lance smiled and then looked back over to the class he had seen Sky run into.

"Lance, don't worry. She'll be fine. After all... she does have Bron to watch over her." Bron Aurum... Ruby and Vik's kid. On the outside he didn't look like much, but on the inside was an intellectual and inquisitive little boy that soaked up information like a sponge. Lance could probably explain Fides to him and he would be able to recite the information word for word a week later. Lance shook his head as he remembered why Bron was like that.

"Well... Alright... But if anything happens call me or Yang and we'll be here." Amara rolled her eyes and started draging Lance to his car. "Lance, go home. Your wife is waiting on you." Lance opened his mouth to deny it, then he remembered Yang's words. "Hurry home... It's been a while since we... Talked."

Lance might have broken a few traffic laws to get home.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Sky sat next to Eron, the two told tales of their time apart. They had seen each other a few days ago when aunty Blake came by to have grow talk with Sky's mom, Yang. The two had been friend practically from birth, at one point they even slept in the same crib together. They learned how to walk with each other near and they even told each other their first words. Though the words 'Peanut' and 'Potty' don't have much relevance with each other. It was just the point that they did it together. Like everything else.

"Sky, where's your brother?" Eron asked as she looked around the class. Eron did that often, she got Bron confused as Sky's brother, when was not. "He's my cousin, and I don't know. You don't see him?" Eron shook her head.

The two got up and went over to Raj who was talking with Wynne Schnee, Weiss' daughter. "Hey, where's Bron?" Eron asked with a small pout. Eron always liked being around Bron. Raj snickered as he looked around. "I dunno, you're his girlfriend, you should know."

"No I'm not!" That was her reply to that statement for the rest of their time at Signal. "Did he walk in and we not see?" Wynne asked as she stood from her desk. The others shrugged and began to search the class, Wynne checked the front, Eron checked the middle, Raj the sides, and Sky went to the back of the class because she wasn't scared.

When she got back there she saw a kid wearing a light brown hoodie with black pants and white shoes. He was maybe about her hieght but she couldn't tell because he was sitting down. She walked up and tapped on his desk, then put her hands behind her back. He pulled off his hood and reveald a scared kid, Sky got worried and leaned forward slighlty. "Hi! Have you seen Bron?" The kid's face twisted into one of confusion and he tilted his head.

"Who?" He asked quietly. "Bron?... Oh right, you don't know him huh? He's our hieght, with brown eyes and rust hair." The kid raised an eye brow and chuckled. "He hasch rust in hisch hair? I think I would have scheen him..." The kid said with a small shrug. He didn't know Bron, but he might have made a new friend with this girl.

"Aww... Well, my name is Sky." She waved to him and he waved back, "I'm T-Tirum." Sky nodded and smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you Tirum. I'll let you know if we find him." Sky bowed to him slightly and walked away. A conflicted expression on her face. He had a weird speech... Thingy... Was he special? Her mom said that she wasn't supposed to use the r word, or she would get in trouble, and she didn't want to get in trouble. Either way, he seemed nice.

Plus one friend, as her mother would say.

She got to the front of the class and saw the others had met up as well, none of them had Bron. "I'm going look outside the classroom." Raj said tiredly as he made for the door. The rest of the kids didn't know what else to do so they followed after him. They snuck past the teacher who was still doing work on her desk and started searching for their friend.

"Bron where are you?" Eron asked worriedly, making Raj snicker. "Your boyfriend is fine." Eron growled and pushed him. He wasn't her boyfriend, boyfriends were gross. "Stop it you two." Sky said with a small glare to both of them. Now wasn't the time to argue, it seemed she was the only one aware of the danger they were in.

"Bron's probably off talking to a rock somewhere." Raj said with an eye roll. Bron was pretty special in Raj's eyes. Bron definitly wasn't normal. "Stop being mean, Raja." Sky said his whole name with a smirk as he huffed and crossed his arms.

"And where do you think you four are going?" Everyone froze. No one wanted to turn around, but Sky knew she had to. She turned around and faced her worst fear. Her grandfather, Taiyang.

"Hey grandpa..." Sky said awkwardy as she kept her eyes to the floor. He chuckled and kneeled on the ground, giving Raj a good place to lean. "Hey gramps, what's up?" Raj said cooly, as if he wasn't in trouble at all. Tai looked at him and chuckled.

"Whats up is I got five kids runing around my school, without any supervision, or permission to leave their class." He said. Raj laughed and poked Tai in the side. "There's only four of us gramps, looks like you should come to class with us."

"That is not true, Raj." Bron stepped from behind Tai and nodded to Sky with a soft smile. His odd brown eyes looking over each of them. "BRON!" Eron wrapped Bron on a hug which he didn't seem to keen in returning. After the one sided hug Tai got the kids to follow him.

"Ya know, I should call your parents and tell'em you were out roaming the halls." The whole school seemed to drop a few degrees. Sky was already wondering what her punishment would be. Clean the dishes? Fold clothes? No TV? She was terrified.

"But I'm not. I know you were trying to find Bron, but you should have asked your teacher before you walked out of your class." Everyone but Raj and Bron's head lowered, mostly because Bron wasn't in trouble and Raj just didn't care. "Sorry grandpa." Sky said sadly as she held her hands in front of her.

"It's fine, now go into class and take a seat, I'll see you kids later." All the kids but Sky walked in, mostly because she was stopped by Tai. He pulled her aside and gave her a hug. "Watch over Bron... And keep Raj out of trouble." He said that last one with a chuckle. Sky nodded, kissed his check, then ran into class and took her seat.

The class introductions droned on forever, and to think she had other classes to do this in. It was fun at first, but after the second time, it aggravated her. But she did her best to remain calm. In truth it wasn't the introductions that upset her. It was HER cousins introductions that upset her.

"My names Raja Kobolt. I like video games, and my friends. Speaking of friends, you see that girl right there? The one with the blue eyes and long brown hair? Mess with her, and we will have a serious problem... Don't do it."

"Hello class. My name is Bron Aurum. I look forward to learning ad growing with each of you, but there is an issue, my cousin Sky is not to be joked about, or talked about in a rude way, or I will tell the teacher. other than that, please do as you wish, she is a very good peron and friend, so any of you can get along with her well."

Every. Class. Every single one.

The teachers thought it was adorable, it wasn't, it was embarassing. She didn't need bodyguards at school. She could handle herself just fine. She was Sky Xiao Long, not some frilly little girl that couldn't fight her own battles, and that definitly didn't stop her from fighting other's battles.

"Hi umm, my name isch Tirum L-Lucrum. I l-like to read a-and-"

"Whats up with his tongue?" Someone rudly interrupted. Sky hadn't noticed before, but she saw it now. His tongue was forked. He was a faunas. He was just like Wynne and Eron. Wynne had a white fox ears and and Eron had retractable claws, Sky found out the hard way, when she was tickling Eron and got scratched.

Sky stormed to the front of the class and stood promptly in front of Tirum, her arms crossed and her glare adorably fierce. "What's up with your face? Leave him alone, or... Or I'll sick Raj on you." She was the nice girl who didn't want to get her hands dirty, Raj however, didn't mind the tittle bully. So it was good when she gave him a good target, such as racists. And from the smile on Raj's face, she could tel he wouldn't have a problem with doing it.

The kid shut up and looked down. Sky nodded with a huff and turned to Tirum and gave him a friendly smile. "Continue please." He nodded slowly, his mouth slightly open. She giggled and went sit down.

Tirum was never a subject of torment... Unless it as Raj, and then he fended for himself. Eithe way, when school ended, Sky was waiting for her ride when Tirum stepped in front of her and smiled. She scooted over so he could sit next to her.

"Thanks... For being nice..." She giggled and pushed his shoulder, "That's what friends are for." Sky saw her car pull up and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow Tirum!" She waved him bye and jogged to the car. When she opened the car door she saw her mom looking curiously at Tirum with a smile and then to her.

"Making friends I see..." Sky nodded and strapped herself in. "Yep, he's really nice." Sky said with a smile as Yang chuckled and lowered her shades. "So uh... Your dad won't have to worry about boyfriends yet, right?" Sky snickered. Her mom had told her about boyfriends and girlfriends, and that to get a boyfriend you needed a really good boy that was a friend to ask you out. Sky learned all of this when she asked Yang about how her and dad got together.

"Nope! All I need is daddy!" She proclaimed proudly. Yang pouted and sighed. "No mommy then?" Sky gasped and looked upto her mom. "I need you too! Dad does't do my hair right..." Sky said with a quick shake of her head. Yang laughed and quickly kissed Sky's head.

"Thanks sweetie." Sky nodded and laid her head back, her eyes drifted closed and soon opened again. Eventually her tiredness got the best of her and she passed out in the car.

Yang pulled the car up to the house. "And we're home..." Yang noticed Sky's silence and looked over to her. "D'awww..." Yang pulled the keys from the ignition and went around the car and picked up sky. "Let's get you inside." Yang whispered as she carried Sky inside.

"There's my girls." Lance said as he leaned his head back from the couch and saw Sky asleep. "I guess the first day was tiring." He said with a soft chuckle. Yang took Sky upstairs and set her in her bed, then covered her up. "Seeyou when you wake up..." Yang kissed Sky's head then left the room quietly.

Lance was sitting on the couch in some shorts and a t-shirt, the TV providing some entertainment, that was until Yang plopped into his lap and crossed her legs. "Hey Knight." She said as she leaned into him with her back. Lance chuckled and wrapped his arms around her wasit. "Hey Sunshine."

They sat and basked in each other's prensence, this lasted for a while until Yang spoke up. "So am I going after them or are you?" The question made Lance sigh and place his chin on her shoulder. "Let me handle that." Lance said. Yang crossed her arms and turned her head so one eye could see him

"You mean let the men handle it." Yang said with a growl. Lance's grip tightened around her waist. "We just want to keep you guys safe..." Lance said softlh, he didn't want an argument between them, they never ended well.

"Lance... We all went to the same Academy you did, why do you try and keep us away from the fight?" Yang sad as she spun her body around completely, her legs straddling his hips. Her eyes flickereing between red and lilac, making Lance tighten his hopefully comforting grip around her waist.

"For the same reason you want to fight. To keep you safe." He whispered as he averted his gaze. She grabbed his cheeks and made him look into her eyes. "Lance, we can fight together, we don't have to fight battles alone." Lance shook his head and smiled sadly. "Not when we we have a kid to take care of."

Yang's eyes widened and she looked away, she had somehow managed to forget Sky after just having laid her in bed. She was mentally berating herself over it and Lance knew by the baleful glare she was sending at nothing. "Sunshine, please stay with Sky... She'll need you a lot and I might not be around as much to help... I know you don't like it but I have to, otherwise I'll never feel comfortable walking out of that door."

Yang sighed and rested her head on Lance's. "Why is everything so difficult? I just wanted to raise a family with the man I love." Lance snickered and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I know. What do you think I wanted?" Yang giggled and practically laid on him. "I'm just gonna go to sleep if you don't mind."

Lance sighed and held her closer, he didn't mind at all. And as her breathing quietened and her warm breath grazed his ear. He calmed and adjusted himself so he was laying across the couch and she was on top of him, their legs intertwined and her head placed perfectly on his chest. Lance closed his eyes and he too slowly went to sleep.

 **A/N: Last thing guys, my computer just decided to not show me if I misspelled words so if some things come off as odd, I understand, and I'll likely get around to going back and rereading to fix everything, but until then, just bear with me, thank you and see you guys later!**


	3. Departure

**A/N: It's about time I put this one out as well, took me long enough. Enjoy!**

 **Departure**

It's been 5 years since that day, and Sky has all but forgotten it, those past five years were by far her favorite. It held some of her best memories, like when she made her weapons, to her worst, when she got her heart broken by her crush when she asked him to the dance and he said no. Granted the guy was like... Five years older than her but so what? Either way, she was still happy. She had her friends, her family, her weapons, and her hair. Everything was perfect.

"Sky?" Eron's voice rang in Sky's ear and she turned to see her best friend, looking rather down and tired, the bags under her eyes said so. "What's up bestie?" Sky asked as she wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close. Eron's mood didn't brighten at all, if anything she got worse.

"I'm moving..."

Those words hit Sky like a truck. Moving? Eron couldn't move. Sky had made sure of that with the contract she wrote up. The only way she could move was if Sky was moving with her, and her dad hadn't said anything about moving. "Bull." Sky said with a grin. "You're just messing with me. Why would auntie Blake and Sully move? They love their home."

"That's what I said! But they said it would be best to live where they did for a while, so that way I know what Menagerie is like..." A long silence filled Sky's room. Slowly Sky's anger as she thought about it. Until finally...

"That's stupid! Why the heck would they even think about moving? I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" Before Eron could stop her, Sky was out of the room and storming to her parents room, her fists clenched and her glare anything but threatening. She grabbed the doorknob, twisted, and pushed. Then her anger melted away when she saw Blake and Yang holding each other in tears with Lance and Sulus shaking hands.

"Aunt Blake..." Sky said almost silently. Blake's ears twitched and she looked up to Sky and smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey Sky... I guess Eron told you..." Sky was speechless. She knew Blake as a strong woman, one that easily kept her emotions in check and here she was, crying.

"W-Why? Why now? You're taking... My best friend... Please don't take her." Sky said brokenly as she looked up to both Sulus and Blake. Neither of them spoke, both seemed unable to mend Sky's broken heart. But her mother decided to take a crack at it.

"Sky... They'll come back when you all have to go to Beacon, I promise."

"But I don't want to wait seven years to see my best friend! I want to see her everyday! What if she forgets about me!?" Sky had tears as she yelled. How could this happen? Eron pulled Sky around to face her, tears of her own sliding down her cheeks.

"I will never forget you. I promise to call you everyday, and you can come visit me in Menagerie, right Auntie?" Eron and Sky both look to Yang with equal amounts of sadness and hope. Yang smiled and nodded her head.

"I hear Menagerie is a wonderful place for a vacation." The two girls brightened considerably and pulled each other into a hug. "This sucks." Sky said, making Eron chuckle. "It does, but guess what."

"What?" Sky pulled away from the hug so she could see her friend. "I don't have to deal with Raj for a while." Sky gasped and punched Eron in the arm. "You're so freaking lucky..." The two burst into laughter as they held each other in a hug that neither of them wanted to let got of.

"Promise me you'll get into Beacon... I don't know if I'll be able to handle the others all by myself." Eron nodded and let go, "And promise me that you'll make sure Bron stays the way he is... He's cooler that way." Sky giggled and crossed her arms. "It's not my job to watch your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Eron ground out as she pushed Shy, only making her laugh, soon Eron joined in, until eventually they both fell silent. They didn't know what else to say other than. "I'll miss you..." Sky said quietly, she was back to fighting tears all over again. Eron smiled softly and pulled Sky into a deep hug. "I'll miss you too." The two held each other for a while longer until they finally separated.

"Eron... It's time to go..." Blake said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Blake didn't look much better from the kids. They weren't the only one getting cut off from their best friend. "Alright you guys... Let's head out." Sulus said solemnly. His usually bright eyes didn't seem as bright anymore.

It was unspoken that the girls were following them out, even Lance followed after them. They walked downstairs and out of the house. It was the worst walk Sky ever had to take. These were her final moments with her best friend for a while, and it seemed that Yang knew it to. Both were teary eyed and slow to walk, Lance was the only one who seemed more at peace with the situation, Sky guessed it was because he wasn't as close to Blake as Yang was. When they got to Sulus' car, Eron quickly pulled Sky into a hug.

"I'll call you when we get there." She said softly, through a choked voice. Sky chuckled and held her tighter. "You'd better. Don't make me have to go down there, cause if I do, I'm breaking somthin'." Sky was joking of course, she didn't have the heart to hurt Eron in any way, especially after today. "Whatever you say Sky." Eron said with a small giggle as she let go and went up to Yang.

"Please don't let Sky fail. I need her at Beacon with me." Eron said quietly, almost so low that Yang didn't even hear her. "No problem kitten. She'll be there." Yang said as she bent over and kissed Eron's cheek. "And uncle Lance." Eron stepped around Yang and stood in front of Lance, she was a little girl and he was already giant, the two being so close only made it more noticeable. He knelt down and nodded.

"Next time I see her, she better be amazing with whatever weapon she uses, otherwise we'll have some problems." Eron said with a hint of seriousness, making Lance chuckle. "Of course." Eron nodded then went to her father and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm ready." She said softly. He knelt down and kissed her cheek. "I swear you'll like the new school. It was built to be like Signal after all." Sulus sent a knowing smile to Blake, who had intentionally built the school to be practically identical to Signal, if only to make Eron's move a bit easier. Though she would never admit that to Sulus.

"Come on you two. We got a flight to catch." Blake gestured for them to follow and they did, they got in the car and closed the door. Both Eron and Blake turned around and waved bye, Sky and Yang returned their wave with their own. When the car drove off, Sky couldn't help but run into the street after it and keep up her wave and as the car got farther and farther, her wave slowed until it was practically stationary in the air. Her best friend was gone.

She broke down into tear and held herself. Yang walked up behind her and pulled her into a soft embrace. "I know sweetie... I know..." Yang was doing her best not to cry as well. Both their friends had just left. Yang damn sure was gonna go on a vacation to Menagerie. That was certain.

Lance stood there idly, his eyes locked on the ground and his face vacant of any expression. He truly wasn't as sad as the others. Yes Blake was his friend, as was Sulus, but he knew why they were leaving, and he knew they were safer.

 ** _3 weeks later_**

"Come on Arthur! That's cheating!' Vik complained as he lost... Again. He had been completely destroyed in Soaring Ninja's. He didn't know why, he could beat Ruby for crying out loud, but here he was, getting demolished by Arty.

"It's not cheating if it's in the game, besides, you should've seen it coming." Arthur knew he wasn't the best player, so he stuck to cheap combos and long range attacks. That was the key to his success, with that knowledge he could beat the pros. Vik huffed and tossed the controller aside.

"Whatever. You better be glad this wasn't a real fight, otherwise you would've got creamed." Vik proclaimed as he stood. Vik had grown a bit since the first year in Beacon, as expected. By graduation he had grown to 5'7" but that was it. He grew a total of two inches in a total of 13 years. He was still shorter than everyone except Ruby and Nora. So he was still teased over his height, Yang being the advocate of that.

"Whatever you say short-stack." Arthur said as he hid his face from the rather hard punch Vik directed to his shoulder. The kids watched with muffled chuckles at the two's antics. Mostly Raj was laughing, Bron simply smiled.

Bron and Raj weren't the closest, but they were still family so they were closer than most. With that being said arguments were a norm between the two, with Bron being the logical and patient one while Raj was the cocky and egotistical type. It didn't make for a good combination. "It's hard to think that Vik is your dad..." Raj said with a childish snicker. Bron glanced over to him ad sighed.

"I am my father's son, that doesn't mean I will be a carbon copy of him." Bron looked to Raj to see if he understood and by the blank expression on his face it said he didn't. "I'm not the same as my father." Bron droned as he went back to his homework. Raj nodded slowly and then looked back to Vik. "Yeah... Completely opposite." Bron sighed and shook his head.

And then Raj smirked. "Like... Think about it. Vik is fast, you're... Kinda fast. He has an amazing woman by his side... You got Eron. I'm still praying for you. And he's cool... You are definitely not." Bron was completely stoic as he looked to Raj, who was snickering.

"As I said, I'm not the same as my father and neither are you." Raj tilted his head and scoffed. "What are you talking about? Me and my dad may as well be the same person." Bron shook his head and looked back down to his homework.

"Though you and your father share your more... Noticeable traits, such as your cockiness, belief that many woman desire you, and infatuation with your looks. You lack the things that make him who he is. His bravery, his understanding, aptitude for defusing situations, and his politeness did NOT go to you." When Bron finished, Raj was fuming, no one talked to him that way and even though he didn't understand most of it, he did hear the insults.

"Why don't I-"

A knock at the door silenced the pending argument. Vik was up in a flash and opened the door to see Remy and Weiss, Wynne standing a few steps away, her face indiscernible of any emotion. Raj picked up on that immediately. "Hey guys... Is it that time?"

"It is... It seems that the board members have finally come to a decision." Weiss stood a bit taller and then looked ahead proudly. "I am now the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company." Vik smiled and Arthur started clapping as he stood from the couch.

"I'm proud of ya Ice Queen. You deserved it." Vik said with a slight chuckle as she sent him an icy glare for the old nickname. "She sure did. Should have seen her when they called and told her. I don't think I've ever seen her smile that wide... It was kinda scary." Remy was promptly punched in the arm for his remark.

"Either way, with this turn of events that means I must leave to Atlas. So I need to go say my goodbyes..." Weiss seemed to stiffen from the words. Remy patted her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright Snowflake, just go talk to them." Weiss nodded, smiled, and walked past Vik who gladly let her through.

Raj was still in shock. Weiss was moving? If Weiss moved... "Wynne..." Raj stood up and walked up to Remy who noticed him and smile as he moved to the side. "She was wondering what you'd say." Remy said as he walked past.

Raj walked up to Wynne, her ears flickered as he approached. "Hey Raja..." She said softly. He smiled as he stepped in front of her and he saw the tears that slid own her face. "I don't want to go..." She whispered and Raj hugged her tightly. He didn't know why he felt obligated to do this, but since she hugged him back, he knew he had made the right call.

Raj had made it a point to be around Wynne whenever possible. She was pretty cool in his eyes. Most of the grown ups could see it, and even Arthur teased him about it, but Raj always said that she wasn't that cool. Raj had lied every time.

"They said I won't be coming back until it's time to go to Beacon... 7 years Raja... You guys aren't even gonna know I existed after a while..." Raj pulled away and almost glared at her. "I wouldn't dare forget you. You're my best friend, and I'll be counting down the days till you show up." Wynne snickered, but Raj was dead serious. He was already counting seconds.

"My my, is that determination? I don't think that's normal for the ever lazy, Raja Kobolt." Wynne sniped as she let him go. "Whatever foxy. I just care about my friends." Raj said as he crossed his arms defiantly and looked up to the setting sun. His heart trying hard to remain intact as he thought about these final moments with her.

"Raja... What should we do when I come back? I doubt we will like what we do currently." Raj opened his mouth to say video games, but he knew she didn't care for those as is. He smiled softly and leaned into her. "Whatever you want, if it isn't with you then it wouldn't be fun." Raj wasn't lying, he never found enjoyment in playing alone.

"Hmm... Then why not just a day to ourselves? After we get settled in at Beacon of course." Wynne looked to him hopefully, her eyes focused on his. He had learned to enjoy that. "Of course. That sounds awesome." Wynne giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as they relaxed.

They eventually sat down and hashed out details for their day of fun. The two laughing and smiling about their childish fun. Raj joked around about laser tag, and then Wynne said she would dress him up like a giant barbie doll. Raj detested that idea, but he still laughed and sarcastically agreed and suggested make up would be good as well.

Arthur and Weiss standing behind the two quietly. "I hated you in Beacon." Weiss said softly as she looked up to him. Arthur chuckled and shrugged. "I wasn't the best." He knew she didn't like him, hell, he still believed it.

"But now... Now that we've grown older, I can't help but smile when I think about who you used to be." Arthur looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a coy smile. "If this is your confession of love, I hate to tell you, but you're a bit late for that."

The punch he received _hurt_.

"No you doofus! You became one of my best friends, though I didn't see it then, I see it now. You never hated me did you?" Arthur smiled and looked to the kids, who were still laughing and smiling. "Nah... Why would I? Smart, beautiful, and strong? I wished I was like you, I admired you. I still do."

Weiss smiled and nudged his shoulder. "Don't tell me the infamous, Arthur Kobolt is actually showing..." Weiss looked around worriedly, "Emotion?" Arthur sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Yes. Because it's the time for it... I'll miss ya Ice Queen."

"And I'll miss you, doofus."

"And I'll miss you, Weiss!" And out of nowhere, the two person hug became three and Ruby's cape covered Arthur's head. Arthur laughed and let go, waiting for Weiss' usually comical explosions, but it never came. "I'll call from Atlas." Weiss said timidly. Ruby didn't say anything back, she only hugged her tighter.

"Ruby, you have to let go now..." Ruby pouted and tightened her grip around Weiss' waist. "Fine... Just a bit longer." Weiss said a with a soft smile before he hugged Ruby back.

Bron sighed, the most emotion he'd ever show, as he stepped out and stood next to Raj and Wynne. "It is unfortunate that you will be moving Wynne, I had hopes that you would be my partner for the pending project." Wynne sighed and rolled her eyes before she pulled Bron into a hug. He never did express his emotions properly. "I'll miss you too, Bron." Bron looked at Raj with a slight tilt of his head. Raj made a patting motion, and Bron patted her back.

She pulled away and nodded to him, then looked up to her father. "Father, I am ready to go to Atlas." Remy chuckled and nudged her a bit, "You and your mom, always so proper." Wynne glowered at her father who merely chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "You only do it when your sad. Your mom's the same." He said to her softly. Wynne's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "You suck."

"I guess this is goodbye for a while..." Amara said from Arthur's side, her eyes glassy and her frown clear as day. Ruby finally let go of Weiss and the tears on both of their faces was truly heart breaking, so much so that even Bron was worried.

"I'll go make a batch of cookies!" Bron rushed off to the kitchen, determined to fix his mom's mood. No one needed to watch him, he figured it out at the age of six how to make cookies, after watching Ruby do it a few times.

After a few more goodbyes were said, and tears said, Weiss, Wynne, and Remy got into the car and drove off. Ruby and Amara went back inside, their moods had effectively plummeted and now they were depressed. Arthur and Vik were better as they sat back down and simply relaxed, knowing that they were safer. Bron was baking in the kitchen. Raja however was sitting on the step that him and Wynne were sitting at moments prior, his heart now shattered and his tears splashing onto the concrete.

Raj didn't know why this hurt so bad. He thought it was because she was his friend, but if Tirum or even Bron moved away he wouldn't be this sad. Why did he feel broken, and hurt, and so alone? He wasn't old enough to know these things. After maybe 10 minutes, he was panting and trying to regain his breath. His dad was now standing in the doorway with a soft smile.

He casually walked up next to him and sat down beside him. "She'll be back, Raj... I promise." Raj leaned his head into his dad side and sniffled. "Why does it hurt?" Raj asked brokenly. Arthur knew the answer, he had cried like that when Amara had been taken. He lost the one he loved. "Because she was your best friend." Arthur answered. He didn't believe Raj was in love with Wynne, though the two had been together for half of their reasonable short life.

Raj shook his head and sighed. "Maybe no more best friends for a while... This sucks." Arthur snickered and bumped Raj with his shoulder. "I know... Come on... Lets go play the game." Arthur stood and Raj followed. They played the game for hours.

Never once did Raj stop counting.


End file.
